


Parent Unit

by DestielIsOTP



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, I am going with the flow, I probably add more characters, M/M, parent castiel and dean winchester, parent destiel, that the characters so far, they have a teenager daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsOTP/pseuds/DestielIsOTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have a teenager daughter that live pretty normal lives. See how it go for her, and for her parents to try to live the apple pie life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my really first chapter story. I will add some more characters as ago long with the story. I am up for suggest something to add to story.

Maryann Winchester thinks she is an average girl but not really.One of her dads is a hunter of the supernatural, Dean Winchester, and her other dad,Castiel, is angel of the lord. Of course, her family doesn't want her to know about their past lives. Dean want her to grow up normal, and Castiel, or Cas, for short wants her to grow up with a childhood unlike him and Dean. Maryann is sixteen years old. She calls Dean dad and Cas papa. She just starting dating and making real friends. Her new boyfriend. which her fathers don't know she is dating, doesn't believe in angels or in God. Her friends have the same kind views of God as her boyfriend. Her boyfriend and friends are known as the emo or outcast. Dean is picking up Maryann and her friends. Her friends thinks he is gay also Maryann thinks so too. Dean and Cas didn't tell her about their past relationships. Her friends have not meet Dean or Cas yet, so they don't know what to expect about them. Dean is picking them up. He rides to the school with his 67 black chevy impala and classical rock is blasting out. He pulls up and Maryann leads her friends to the car. Her friends seem shock by the car. Maryann gets in and her friends follows. Maryann says,"Dad, this is some of my friends,Rosa, Jerry, Nicole, and Jake. " Jake is Maryann’s boyfriend. Dean says,"Heya, kids. Three rules when you are riding my baby:No drinking,no eating, and no changing the radio. Driver picks the music, and shotgun shut its cakehole." Nicole says,"Yes sir." Dean said,"You can call me Dean. Sir sounds like a old guy." They all nods. Dean laughs and said,"You can call Cas sir." He is laughing and smiles. Dean still can't believe that he have a teenage daughter with Castiel with all they been through. Dean still went on small hunts sometimes and have his supernatural weapons in the car. Maryann says,"But papa is not old, dad." Dean shakes his head and says, "You have no idea,sweetheart. " She says,”Okay,dad.” 

She rolls her eyes because she thinks her dad is lying because papa looks the same age as her dad does. Dean drives to their house. He and Cas moved out of the bunker before they decided to have a child. Maryann says,”Dad, I and Jack have something to you and papa.” Dean nods and asks,”Sure, what you two need talk to us about?” Maryann says,”Oh nothing big.” Jack nods. He says,”Nothing really big, sir.” Dean see that kid is really nervous. He wonders why. They don’t know about what he can do with a gun.


	2. Chapter 2

They got at the house, and Cas’s pimpmobile is in the driveway. as still have his angelic “mojo” as Dean and Sam call it. He doesn’t go to heaven and order angels around. He is done with heaven right now. The ordering angels around is Hannah’s job. He is working as EMT now because he still want to save humans. If someone is about to or already dead then he can bring them back to life. Since he and his partner have such high survival rate, he can go home early. He is baking pie since Maryann and Dean love pie. He might have made little cake too since Dean like it too. He likes to bake now since he became domestic. Gabriel pops in now and then to see them and eats sweet that Cas had made before Dean gets mad and runs him off. Gabriel knows that Maryann don’t know about supernatural beings so he is careful about that. He pops out when he runs out of the house and the door is shut. Everyone gets out of the car and Maryann says,” Guys, when we get inside, can you go in my room. I and Jake got to talk to my parents.” they all know what she is talking about and nods. They gives her sorry face. Dean sighs and asks,”Can you guys tell me now?” Maryann says,”I will you when we get inside. Promise that you won’t blow up. Please.” Dean mumbles,” I can’t promise nothing.” They get inside, and all of her friends hurry to go upstairs. Cas see all of them and says,” All of you seem tense. Why is that?” Mayann says,”Well, I and Jake are dating.” Dean says”What?!?!?” Maryann says,”Dad, you said you wouldn’t blow up.” Dean says,” I didn’t promise one thing.” Jake says, “Sirs, I won’t hurt Maryann. I have no thoughts about cheating or anything.” Dean says,”You better not. I and Cas will kill you. We know a lot of ways to kill someone, and no one will never find you. Even if someone did find you then they wouldn’t know who the body is.” Cas put his hand on Dean’s shoulder and says,”Dean, calm down. He won’t hurt her. He does have a good soul.” Jake find what one of her father said weird, but he doesn’t say anything because he is already in their bad side by dating Maryann. He is scared shitless by her parents so he doesn’t want to be more on their bad side. Dean smiles a little to Cas and calms down. Maryann shakes her head to them because if either one of them is piss or something the other makes it better.


	3. Chapter 3

Nicole jumps slightly when she heard Dean yells. She says,"Well, he is mad that they are dating." Jerry says,"I don't see why. Those two are most goody two shoes in the group. " Rosa says,"Jerry, it is a father thing, and I can tell that one of her father is hot headed." Nicole says,"And I kind of tell that she is spoil by them." Jerry says,"So she is daddies little girl. How is she tough if she is daddies little girl?" Rosa hits him on back of his head with a hard book she found on Maryann's bed and says,"Stop stereotyping. I think her dads or at least one of her dads is badass." They hadn't met with Cas yet. Jerry yells,"Ouch. That hurts." Nicole says,"Aww, poor thing." Jerry rolls his eyes and rubs his head. Rosa laughs and says,"Poor Jake. He is probably die or something. " Jerry says,"She won't allow that. Jake need something to fight or something like that." Meanwhile downstairs, Dean says,"Okay. Ground rules: no going up in her room alone, no close door, no mushing and kissing stuff, no body parts touching, deadline to come home is 9:30." Maryann says,"Dad, we can't even kiss? Papa,can we kiss or being all loving?" Cas says, "Pecks on the cheek. No longer than 30 seconds." Maryann sighs because she know that how far they can go with her parents being there. She is going to make out with Jake without her parents knowing it. She doesn't like keep secrets from them, but it is for the best.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas I love to hear them. Just comment and tell me. Please tell me if any characters are annoy or I am not writing Cas or Dean right. I want to Sam in the story, but I don't know how to yet.

Rosa pulls out a book that she found at the bookstore. The book is first one in a series. Jerry say,”Really, Rosa? You reading, yea right. Tell me why you really have that book.” Rosa says,”I am actually going to read to read it. It have monsters, angels, and demon. It also have sex in it.The book is a first book in the series. I want to try the book out. If I like it then I will buy other books and check out the author.” Nicole say,”Jerry,stop being annoying. So what if she want to read. It not your problem.” Jerry says,”Yea, y’all are right. So what is this book name?” Rosa says,” The series called The Winchester Gospel.” Nicole asks,”Is that Maryann’s last name?” Rosa says,”Yea, but come on, these characters aren’t related to her. She is normal human being and not a hunter. I hope not because these guys have crappy life.” Jerry says,”Okay fine,” Meanwhile downstairs, Maryann asks,”Can Jake come to my room? The door is going to be open, and we won’t be alone, please daddy.” Cas says,”He can as long the door is open, and you two aren’t alone.” She says,”We aren’t going to have sex.” Jake shakes his head and says,”No, we aren’t. I promise.” Dean says,”You better not. Maryann says,”You never having that.” Dean thinks,’Oh my god. My daughter have a boyfriend. I am not ready for this. She isn’t ready. I am going to die and not going back.’ Cas says,”Dean, calm down. They aren’t going to do anything. Her friends are up there."


	5. Chapter 5

Jake and Maryann goes back to upstairs. Nicole says,” Well, your dad is mad that you two are dating.” Maryann says,”He is calm down now. My papa can always calm him down and the other way around too. It not because I am dating Jake.It is because his little girl is dating someone and growing up.” Jerry says,”So, Jake, you got to kiss up now.” Jake says,”Both of her parents scared me shitless. Her dad said they can kill me and no one find me.” Rosa says,”Calm down. They are just trying to scare you to not to hurt her. “ Maryann says,”My dad is overprotective, and my papa is weird.” Jake says,”Yea, her papa said I gave a good soul.” She says,” He says that to my dad all the time when he is upset. He says my dad have pure soul, and his wrongs are right now.” Rosa says,”Weird. Well girl, you have a pretty weird family. There is a series called The Winchester Gospel, but I know it isn’t about your family because it have supernatural hunters.” She says,”What? There is. That is pretty cool that series of book hav same name as my family.” Rosa says,”I hope not your family because these guys’ family are pretty mess up and horrible. They go through a lot to just live. Dean is kind of a player with the girls and a drunk.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabe come in. Comment if you have any ideas.

Maryann says,”Come on. I am sure there is a reason behind the drinking. Usually with people are drinking because they are trying to bury something deep or an emotion.” Nicole says,”Maryann i right that how people become a drunk. What Dean have to live through right now I say he can and probably will drink himself to a point of blackout.” Jerry reads the books too and asks,”What if it get worse for him and Sam?” Rosa says with a sigh,”Probably because there is more books on this series. I heard the ending is so heartbreaking. The author pretty much drop off the face of the earth. It is so weird. I wish he kept writing the books so it won’t be left at a cliffhanger .”   
Gabriel and Sam knocks on the door. Sam makes Gabe act human before they enter the house. Everyone was very surprise at them getting together, and they got together when Maryann was a baby. Well, they did got together way before that time, but they thought it was never the right time, and Dean would blow up. At that time, Dean couldn’t really because Maryann was sleeping or she would start crying. Gabriel slow down with the pranks on Dean at that time because he might almost die the second time. He really hates getting on his bad side not like his playing bad side. Cas answer the door and says,”Hey, guys. Dean is in the living room.” They nods and comes in. Cas goes back to the kitchen and start back cooking dinner. Dean is sitting down on the couch and his face in his hands. Sam asks,” Dean, what is wrong?” Dean says,”Maryann have a boyfriend. I’m not ready for this. She is growing up so fast. “ Gabe asks,”Why is she and her boyfriend?” Cas says from the kitchen,” They are in her bedroom with her friends. Her door is open.” Sam eyes widen and asks,”You let her and her boyfriend in her room without one of you guys in there with them.” Cas says,”Jake have a good soul. He won’t hurt her. Plus, Dean pretty much scared him lifeless.” Dean says,”Cas, he need to be scared shitless so he won’t hurt her.” Sam says,”Oh yea,like that work with you” Dean lifts his head and glares at Sam. He says,”You aren’t helping, Sammy.” Sam raise his hands in surrender. Gabe says,”Maybe I and Sammich can check up on them.” Dean says”Yea sure.”


End file.
